kokeilufandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
In the Beginning In the beginning, there was Coven. Coven, the almighty scientist, more mighty than any scientist that was, is, or shall be, brought into creation Kokeilu- a planet inhabitable by organic life. It was on this planet that he brought into being two species of peoples: the Withers (as they are later called) and the Satem (as they are later called). The Satem were produced as a control from which to learn the natural progression of intelligent organic life forms. The Withers were their counterpart- the true experiment to see the growth of enhanced beings deemed superior to the Satem. Due to unexpected intermingling of the two experimental races, the experiment was a failure. The Withers, seeing a lesser race, were filled with the desire to exterminate the Satem. The Satem, however, were much larger in number than were the Withers, making the war a relatively equal battleground. In his rage at the contamination, Coven sundered the one continent, fracturing the land into separate pieces. The races who lived to tell this tale refer to this event as "the Cataclysm". However, despite his anger at the contamination, Coven gave one last act of kindness to the lesser beings- their new continents were all placed in hospitable temperature zones closer to the more fertile equator line. Before the Cataclysm The Satem, in their ongoing war against the Withers, decided to create aids that were greater in power than themselves as an attempt to overcome their superior antagonists. This was the birth of the Xai. The Xai A meteor, an anomaly in Coven's experiment, crashed into the sandy desert of the Wither region. Coven, believing this to be considered an out of world interference with Wither development, organized an Satem expedition to discover this meteor. On the meteor, the Satem discovered an alien organism with a silicon based in structure. This was contained and analyzed, before being carried back to Llun to be experimented on. The Satem were able to merge this life-form with their technology to create what they considered to be an AI (which wasn't actually the case) and deemed this system XAI, an acronym for a Xeno-Artificial Intelligence. This was used as the Satem's military and defense systems until the dawn of Augments, and XAI system was dumped far North. While developing their weapons, the Withers too grew in population. Their original people although finding it difficult to reproduce, were practically immortal in their lifespans and possessed strength and intelligence beyond the average person. This led to great pride and even racism towards those they felt were not worthy of the title Withers. Eventually, the failed reproductions of the Withers were soon persecuted and often times driven off to eventually form the Windercord people. These people gathered in thick forests where they could survive independently. These people began to accumulate and gather in clearings to trade and talk. As time passed they founded a new language with which to communicate. People began to write and sing. As more time passed they grew weary of one another, refusing to gather in groups beyond a certain size and choosing to create tribes instead. As these tribes fought for areas of the forest in which to hunt, farm, and live, they formed small, weak governments. When one of these tribes began to rise above the others, the weaker tribes gathered together and drove them out. In the process, a coalition was formed against all outside forces that might bring harm upon the tribes. This coalition was known as The Cord, a concept that strung together the separate beads that were the tribes to form a recognizable whole. The land was named Winder the apocalypse due to the constant wind that overcame everything outside the periphery of the forest. These two names, that unite a divided people, became the one name the country was known by: Windercord. Post Cataclysm The races, previously fractured by the Cataclysm, reformed their respective groups thus maintaining their hate for the opposite race, each believing the other angered an almighty beings into punishing them by sundering the earth. The Satem, being of a larger population, were spilled along the left most continent while the Withers were solely on the right accompanied by smaller numbers of stranded Satem. Angered by the inferior race, the Withers committed genocide on the few Satem left on their continent, further fueling the hatred between the races. The Coming of the New Races Tension grew over time within the two three new races, the Withers, Satem, and Windercord. Unbeknownst to the Withers, several of their race had also been separated by the Cataclysm, stranded in the land of the Satem. In their struggle to regain the technologies they had lost (the Xai) and to prepare for further combat with the Withers people, the Satem imprisoned the few remaining Withers people for experimentation. A subsect of the Satem people, already disgusted by the constant war before the Cataclysm and now again with the re-ignition of conflict amongst the two groups, plotted their split from the greater continent. In secret, they built rudimentary boats, hoping to encounter a small island between the continents where they might settle. As a final act of rebellion to save the imprisoned Withers people from the continuing cruel experimentation, this subsect infiltrated and murdered the Withers captives- sparing them further pain and halting the progress in developing biological weapons against the Withers people on their other continent. With this final effort, the people left, naming themselves the Bevrijden- the free people. On the other side of the planet there arose conflict within the Windercord people. Another group had arisen within the community, these were the Kayip. Originally forming a fourth city, the Kayip focused themselves on art and cultural development, turning away from the competitive nature that governed the rest of the country. When the Corpa learned of this, they shunned the city, forcing them out of the country. Originally, the Kayip were aiming for a pole, believing that they needed to be completely separate in order to exist, but they accidently landed on a series of uninhabited islands. The Kayip claimed them, and have lived there in relative peace since that day.